


Merry Christmas, Mom

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from calanira on Tumblr. Leanne’s daughter Maksim her mom a little gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Mom

Leanne smiled softly, the presents were all around the tree waiting for the kids in the morning. Michael was already asleep in the lazyboy, snoring softly as she admired the lights dancing in the dark living room. Christmas was her favorite holiday, it was full of warmth and magic. She was going to do her best to keep that feeling alive for the kids, so their kids could appreciate the perfect holiday. 

After a moment she sighed and turned around, going to Michael she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Her hand running softly after her kiss. “Come to bed my love.”

Michael woke when she kissed him, he always did. And he easily followed her to the bedroom. 

Like every year Jake and Brianne woke at the crack of dawn. It didn't matter how old they had gotten, they still stormed down the stairs like they were toddlers. Hearing them get up Leanne got herself out of bed, she pulled on one of her sweaters and headed down the stairs. The kids were already in the living room looking through the presents and separating them. Leanne went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. 

Like predicted Michael smelt the coffee and got up, heading down the stairs he sleepily went into the kitchen and towards his wife. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he put his chin to her shoulder. Leanne smiled and leaned to him, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, babe.” 

They stood there in silence as she poured herself some coffee as well as his. When she handed it over to him he kissed her cheek and parted. Turning around he headed into the living room where the kids were. Leanne took a sip.of her coffee, letting it warm her before turning around and heading into the living room. 

They had waited for her until they started opening presents. Leanne set her coffee down and sat on the arm of Michael's chair.

Christmas hasn't ever been about her, yes the kids would make her things when they had been younger, and Michael would get her items she would write down. But she much rather enjoyed the look on her husband and children's face when they opened their items. 

This year was of course different, Brianne was getting ready to leave for college. It was her senior year and it was the last year she would truly be home. Leanne of course was sentimental, her first born was growing up and there was nothing she could do about it. 

Her smile grew at the small squeals and ‘cools’ received as the gifts had been opened. She looked over at Michael who was going through some of his new movies. A few presents had been set at Leanne’s feet, but she could open them later. Brianne looked over at her and sighed, “Mom, open your gifts!” 

Raising a brow Leanne nodded and got off the arm of the chair. She kneeled down and started to open the gifts strewn about her. She opened an art book, one of her guilty pleasures. A few other books she had been wanting, a new watch for work and a necklace from Michael. She thanked them, and then was shoved another. 

“It's from me.” 

“Okay,” she tilted her head at Brianne and started to unwrap it. She frowned, it looked like a picture frame. Flipping it over she quirked a brow as she opened a photo book. 

Leanne gasped at the first page, it was a picture of her holding Brianne in the hospital. She couldn't have been more than five hours old. She turned the page again, it was another picture of herself and Brianne a few months later. Each page Leanne turned was a picture of her and her baby girl at various ages. Each one a quote at the bottom about each thing Leanne had taught her through the years. 

Her eyes swelled with moisture, her smile.wide as she ran her hand over each picture. When Leanne got to the end of the book the tears had ran down her cheeks. Looking up at her daughter she leaned over and pulled her into a hug. She never wanted to let go, “Thank you so much…” 

Brianne smiled as she fell into the familiar warmth of her mother's embrace. “Merry Christmas, Mom”


End file.
